lamontlawrencefandomcom-20200214-history
Lamont Lawrence
Zephaniah Lamar Lawrence (Born April 11, 1996), is an American recording artist, singer-songwriter & record producer. Born in Richmond, Virginia. He originally began his musical career in 2011, as a producer and or beat-maker, songwriter, and visual art designer. Soon he became relatively known for his work, with the self-production and self-release of multiple mixtapes such as Unhealthy, & In Due Time, that began to generate attention for his future career as a singer and producer. Early Life Career 2014-2019: Early mixtapes and Unhealthy Artistry '''Influences Lamont cites Drake, Justin Bieber, The Weeknd, Big Sean, and his Chris Brown, are his biggest influences. Lamont refers to Drake as one of his idols and favorite rappers in hip hop. Lamont's musical abilities have often been compared to Drake. 'Musical Style' Most of Lamont's lyricism are in regard to his experiences, rising fame, and past relationships. Many describe Lamont's moods as searching, thoughtful, introspective, brooding, confident, dramatic, earnest, energetic, humorous, intense, laid-back/mellow, literate, melancholy, nostalgic, playful, reflective, smooth, tender, warm and yearning. Very much like Canadian recording artist Drake. Lamont's sound is labeled as "new" for his genuine, merciful lyrics and soulful melody to most hip hop listeners. He confirmed this by saying "I just want to present a new form of music, that isn't heard on the radio every other song." A large portion of Lamont's work incorporates elements of both singing and rapping, which has led to him being unique as a recording artist. Lamont has even described himself as "the second person to successfully sing and rap as a recording artist." He went on further about his statement by saying "I enjoy making my type of music because I just have to be me. That's one of the favourite parts of music - I've done this by being myself." Lamont has a unique musical style that has set him apart from other aspiring, young recording artists, especially on his latest effort The 11th. Recently, Lamont has been making a notable shift away from common type works of music. He has lately dimed his number of collaborations, and moved towards a new project, ,and represents a collaboration group between Lamont and Hip-Hop Female rapper TCvsChanze. Lamont has been moving in this new direction after the release of Trying To Explain, which featured writing collaborations with TCvsChanze. He also did work on 5 tracks ranging from "How You Doing" to "Hello Money" on TCvsChanze's Mixtape Criminal Mindset and 2 production collaborations on "The 11th" and "The Words", with ThexTheorist, more than any artist collaborate. Discography :Main article: Lamont Lawrence discography Mixtapes *The Process (2014) *Hometown Influence (2014) *The Process II (2015) *Unhealthy (2019) *In Due Time (2020) Solo Albums *TBA (2020) * Personal Life External Links *Lamont Lawrence's YouTube Channel *Lamont Lawrence on DatPiff *Lamont Lawrence on SoundCloud *Lamont Lawrence's Twitter *Lamont Lawrence on HotNewHipHop Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse